


[Working Title] Bed Guest

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Dino/Tsuna (Reborn), Intercrural Sex, M/M, POV Sawada Tsunayoshi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: If Hayato will insist on interrupting, he might as well join in.





	[Working Title] Bed Guest

"Shhhhh." Fingers are carding through his hair, and he snuggles closer to the warm body of the older Sky, and makes something akin to Natsu's purring sound. Dino chuckles at the way he tucks himself into his side, and allows him a few minutes of blessed peace under the soothing blanket of his lover’s Flames. The hand eventually migrates south, stroking down his spine and he makes a mildly indignant sound, but allows his own Flames rise to meet those wrapping around them and he moans appreciatively at just how aroused Dino is; that arousal encourages his own, and he squirms. Dino takes that as an invitation to lift his leg slightly, and he can get with this plan, especially when Dino wraps one large hand around both of their cocks and squeezes gently before thrusting. His eyes roll back in pleasure, and he clamps his thighs tightly together, thoroughly appreciating the slick sensations.

 

"Let me worship you, Tsuna." He melts back into Dino and lets him control their pleasure. The thrusts are slow and measured, counter-pointed by steady strokes. "You deserve it." The pleasure builds low and slow, and he's squirming in delight and begging for more when there's the faintest 'click' from the living area. "Ignore that, kitten."

 

But he can't; he stiffens, and then reaches out with his Flames, feeling for who was trying to interrupt them, and they touch Hayato's tumultuous Flames. Their state makes him wriggle determinedly, needing to get out of Dino's arms to care for his Right-Hand. The older Sky sighs but releases him, and he crosses to the bedroom door and peeks out. "Hayato-kun, what's wrong?"

 

His Storm's Flames are exceedingly Cloudy, and he ignores his nudity to soothe his best friend. Hayato babbles at him, and he doesn't comprehend more than one word in five, but he can also feel the confused attraction underneath the words and the way Hayato's mind was free wheeling. "Kitten?" Dino pops his head around the door. "You can bring him to bed with you, sweetheart if you need to. It wouldn't be the first time."

 

Hayato squeaks, and he chuckles. "You hadn't realised that Dino and I shared a bed regularly, Hayato? I was sure Takeshi would have told you about that, -" they'd had a great deal of fun unwinding Takeshi a few weeks earlier. They'd coaxed Squalo into joining them, too, and the result had been two very pleased swordsmen who knew exactly how to replicate the feat with each other, "- especially given what we did with him a few weeks ago." Hayato goes bright red when he realised just what he'd interrupted, and tries to stutter an apology, but allows him to steer him into their bedroom, and doesn't fight Dino's clever fingers when they start to unbutton his oxford shirt. Not that his Storm has much fight left in him at all, given that he's drawn Hayato into a very thorough kiss. Once Dino’s stripped Hayato naked, he stretches up on tip-toes and kisses his Storm's forehead. "Exactly what happens over the next couple hours is entirely up to you, Hayato, but I was being pleasured by my lover, and I'd like to finish what we’d started."

 

Hayato squeaks again but submits to being tumbled down onto the bed with them both, and he thoroughly kisses his Storm while Dino toys gently with him, fingers tracing over his opening, and down to tug at his balls gently. He moans, clenching his muscles against the thumb Dino presses experimentally to his hole and rests his forehead against Hayato's. "Mmmmm. More of the same, kitten, or shall I work this tiny hole open as you've declared we're here for the next few hours?" 

 

"Need to spend some unsexy time in the bathroom, if we're going there, Dino. Not that I'm objecting to the idea - or even the possibility of taking you and Hayato, at the same time, - but." His lover laughs and kisses his lower back.

 

"You know I'm not as fussy about that as you, kitten. But how about I spend some time kissing your pretty little Storm-Cloud while you go and prepare yourself?” He shivers under Dino's touch, and Hayato's hips buck up against his, even as he wriggles free of the pair of them.

 

Dino has Hayato caged beneath him, is kissing him with the sort of intensity that always makes him melt, and he shakes his head and digs the appropriate accoutrement from under the sink. He sets it up slightly too fast, and it's just as well he finds this pleasurable or he'd have ruined the mood entirely, but instead he strokes his cock roughly and clenches his ass, and leaves himself hanging, just on the edge of an orgasm, and repeats the process once more. His legs are slightly shaky when he's done, but he's confident that nothing's going to make a mess, and he emerges from the bathroom to the adorable sight of Dino going down on his Storm, who was biting his hand and making the prettiest sounds.

 

"Done, Dino." He stumbles a little closer to the bed, and Dino rolls up to catch him and drags him down onto the bed. "Want to be well fucked, please. All clean." Hayato looks adorably confused, and like he really, really wants to come.

 

"We can do that, kitten. Hayato, will you help me prepare, Tsuna? He'll thoroughly enjoy it." He sprawls on the bed between the two of them, and Dino laughs, and there's icy lube being poured into the small of his back, and he shivers at the sensation. There's a squeak, and he catches Hayato's nod out of the corner of his eye, and then there are two fingers, distinctly different tracing through the pool and down to his entrance, and presses gently at it. He pushes out, and they slip inside.

 

"Fuck. You're so hot, and tight, and how do you feel so good, Juudaime?" He groans, and shuts his eyes, and Dino laughs.

 

"No titles in bed, Hayato. We're Dino and Tsuna here, not the two senior Dons of the Alliance." Dino's fingers draw more lube down to his opening, and massage it gently into the still tight ring of muscles; he waits with baited breath for Hayato to either flee the room or join back in. "I can spank you every time you forget Hayato; you've got a lovely ass, and I'd be delighted to ‘abuse’ it." His Storm squeaks again, and then there's a slender finger joining Dino's thicker fingers, and he melts into the mattress. Three fingers become four - alternating, not all at once - becomes five, and his body relaxes even further, and his muscles twitch gently beneath their inexorable pressure. "There we go kitten. Nice and relaxed." He purrs, and there's a murmured conversation between his lover and his right hand, and then there's an unfamiliar cock pressing into his body, and Hayato's scent, and he squirms and clenches and moans, and more or less does his best to encourage his Storm to fuck him.

 

Hayato pins him down and nuzzles at him, his cock buried to the root in his ass, and refuses to move. "Let me worship you properly, Juudaime. Please." He hears the smack and feels Hayato pout against the column of his throat, and there's a chuckle from Dino.

 

"I did warn you, Hayato." Dino's voice sounds almost fond, and he's amused; he knows it's his own affection for his Storm bleeding into his lover's Flames, and he purrs under the two of them. "And you can worship him; he rather adores being cherished." Hayato moves, almost painfully slowly, deep thrusts that make him want to goad his Storm into moving faster, fucking him harder, and Dino laughs and coaxes control of his Flames from him to prevent him from doing just that, and strokes gentle fingers over his flank. "The two of you are beautiful, kitten. You're so abandoned in your pleasure, and it's stunning watching you wriggle and squirm and moan. The sight of Hayato's cock sliding in and out of your tiny little opening, the way it clenches so tightly when he pulls out, and the way it stretches to receive him again is gorgeous. I could watch the two of you for hours; Hayato's blushing so beautifully at my words, too, love." 

 

He moans at Dino's words, and then the Sky Flames around him stir, and he comes convulsively and vows revenge on his lover; perhaps something involving orgasm denial. He was too sensitive now to continue without a short break, and Hayato didn't know that, which meant that his whines were almost desperate, and he can't do anything but whimper and take it. His Storm breaks, and he shivers as his insides are coated in thick, Flame-rich cum, and Hayato collapses over him, and Dino's making his own pleased sounds, and he wants to wriggle out from beneath Hayato to suck his lover off, but he can't.

 

Dino takes mercy on him, and eases Hayato off his back gently, and pulls him over his own body so that his head is cradled against his lover’s chest. Dino's thick fingers play with his opening, feeling how wet and open and sensitive he is, starting the slow process of coaxing him back up towards another climax. It's Hayato making the appreciative sounds now, and there's his lover's cock between his thighs, thrusting up, gently, and he's not ready, not yet. But there are Hayato's fingers playing with his ass, too, and he buries his head in the crook of Dino's neck. 

 

His Storm's fingers slip inside his open body and massage his prostate gently, applying progressively more pressure. He's not surprised when he feels the ripples in Hayato's Flames, too, and that's the only warning he gets before there are sparks of need and pleasure racing each other up his spine, and he's going to cum again without even a cock in his ass. He mouths at the column of Dino's neck, and then just before he cums, there's a wash of Rain Flames that numbs things, so he rides the edge rather than succumbing. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Hayato -" he'd been so very close! "- damn it. You're as much of tease as Kyoya!"

 

Dino laughs, and then he is being lifted up and eased onto his lover's cock. Taking it steals his breath away; he clenches, body instinctively trying to resist the penetration, and when he's fully seated, Hayato's fingers touch the place where they're jointed almost reverentially. He's watched this sight in a mirror, knows his rim is stretched, smooth, a little pink and glistening with the lube that's been used to help ease his body open. That when Dino withdraws entirely, his hole will close convulsively, twitching, and he'll be desperate for something to fill him as satisfyingly as his lover's cock does when he’s empty. "He might be as much of a tease as Kyoya, kitten, but a little anticipation makes the pleasure all the sweeter." He wants to scratch and bite at Dino for trying to appease him, but he also knows damn well that he is going to get to cum again. Probably more than once, because Dino likes spoiling him when he's willing to catch (he has hang-ups, okay; he has workarounds, but they all take time, and he prefers the privacy of his own suite for them).

 

And he blames his Rain for the fact he just used a baseball analogy.

 

The Rain Flames have him limp, and Dino laughs and rolls him beneath him, spreading his legs so that it should ache, but it doesn't. "I want to share you with your Storm-Cloud when you've come again, kitten. Your body is beautifully receptive today, and you'd be so gorgeously overwhelmed like that." He shivers appreciatively at the image, and then Dino's lifting one of his legs onto his shoulder and pining the other leg, and the moan that escapes his lips, as Dino presses in as deep as he possibly can, is absolutely filthy. "Gorgeous, sweetheart. Just lay there and let me slide my cock in and out of your pretty little hole, and enjoy the sensations." He does. He really does. And he's far too relaxed to do anything but lay there and concentrate on the friction, and the glide and the sparks of pleasure and the climax builds again slowly until the only thing holding it back are the Rain Flames, and then there's Hayato's touch and Storm Flames chase the Rain away and the wave breaks. He breathes through the pleasure, clinging to consciousness and sanity by his fingertips, and realises he's sobbing with the pleasure, Dino cradling him gently. "Shhhhh."

 

"Juudaime?!" There's a smack, and he giggles. That was definitely going to be a fun way to train Hayato out of using his title all the time.

 

"I'm okay, Hayato. Good tears, promise. C'mere; Dino's right. Taking both of you is going to be very pleasurable." They rearrange themselves, and he ends up on top of his Storm, and he has no objections to getting his turn to kiss Hayato senseless. "So, Hayato-kun, can we do this again with Kyoya in the bed too? I think you two would be beautiful together." That earns him a squeak, and a look of disbelief and he laughs even as Dino guides him down onto his Storm's cock. "I'm serious. You and he would have a lot of fun in bed, I suspect." Hayato kisses him to shut him up, but doesn't refuse his suggestion; setting it up will take a bit of thought, given Kyoya's idiosyncrasies, but it would be a delicious show to watch.

 

Dino's fingers tease at his opening, and his lover uses the gentle hand he's still maintaining on his Flames to coax his body into cooperating with what Dino wanted from it. "There we go, sweetheart. Slick and relaxed and I'm going to thoroughly enjoy forcing my cock in there alongside Hayato's.”

 

"Good, Juudaime?" Fuck. His Storm had a kink. That was his only explanation for why he was still using the title.

 

"I'll spank you when we've finished driving Tsuna insane, Hayato; but next time, if you want that, just ask." Dino's on top, which means he's the one who gets to set the pace and he does. It's slow, ruthless, deep; there's not an enormous amount of direct stimulation to his prostate, other than steady pressure, but that's good, because he's already overstimulated, and he's going to cum when the two men topping him do, because that's what he’s conditioned himself to do. (Not that he minds one bit, if he's honest with himself.) Hayato's kissing him in between his own moans and writhing beneath him enthusiastically, and his Flames feel so much less turbulent, and he tries clenching around the two cocks in his ass, and Dino hisses and speeds up; Hayato is the one who succumbs first, and the intense burst of pleasure from his Storm is enough for his conditioning, and he shrieks at the intense pleasure, and Dino follows him.

 

He's not quite sure how he ends up out from between the two of them, but he does. He doesn't like the sensation of cum leaking from his body, and he pokes his lover in the side, and Dino laughs and rolls out of bed to retrieve a wet cloth, which feels incredibly good against his overstretched muscles. "Want me to fix things up, or -"

 

"Like the sensation. Just don't like leaking."

 

"Kitten -"

 

"Still prefer it to condoms, Dino. I'll clean up 'properly' in a bit, -" his muscles are twitching by themselves, and he decides he would kind of like another round, “- though I could go for another round or two."

 

"Only if you're riding, kitten. You've worn me out." Hayato curls into his side, seeking more comfort and there’s the very tentative touch of Storm Flames cleaning up the mess that’s seeping from his body, and the wet spots they’d created, and he can see the advantages to a Stormy lover ...


End file.
